


Operation Seduce Suzaku

by Luluko Kururugi (LokasennaHiddleston)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, C.C. is a sex queen fight me, F/M, Femdom, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Lelouch has No Chill, M/M, Make Love Not War, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sex Can't Replace Therapy But It's a Start, SuCCLe, Suzaku Needs a Hug, Suzaku is a Sinammon Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokasennaHiddleston/pseuds/Luluko%20Kururugi
Summary: You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. When Lelouch tells C.C. about his plan to use Suzaku's patricide against him, she decides she has to intervene. Suzaku Kururugi is dangerous, and poking him like that could get her accomplice killed. And since Lelouch refuses to use his Geass on his 'friend', there's only one solution. Seduction. And so, Operation Seduce Suzaku is born. It is time for Lelouch to tap into his unused sexual potential and claim his knight.Or, the one where C.C. unknowingly saves countless people by getting Lelouch and Suzaku to fuck (and squeezes in an orgasm too), Lelouch stops being such a virgin, and Suzaku doesn't quite get a hug, but he gets more than that.
Relationships: C.C./Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, C.C./Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99





	Operation Seduce Suzaku

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely people of the C's World Discord, especially the Suzaku Equestrian Club! Finally, as promised, I have posted this. And look at that! I used the ship name you invented as a tag :P Enjoy and let's celebrate the end of the elections with some porn!

_C.C._

"So, that's it. That's the plan. You're going to ambush him during the mission, talk to him, and hope for the best?"

C.C. crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Lelouch, unimpressed. "You really think that's going to work?"

"It might, if I use his father's death to convince him," Lelouch shot back. 

C.C. suppressed a sigh. For all his genius, Lelouch could be an idiot sometimes. "So you're going to use his trauma against him? Okay, fair enough. But after the way things ended with Mao, how likely is it that it will work out for you in the way you hope it will?"

Lelouch threw his hands up in exasperation. "What else do you expect me to do then, C.C.? I can't use Geass on him. I already told you that. I refuse. The Black Knights are already making noises about assassinating him. I have to take steps, or he'll really get hurt in some way. He's an obstacle in my path, but he's also my friend."

C.C. eyed her idiotic contractor and hummed thoughtfully. She'd only promised him to keep him alive, so she didn't necessarily have to interfere with this. But she had a bad feeling and Lelouch's most recent plan was an awful lot like poking the proverbial bear. No matter what he thought, his childhood friend would not react well to his perceived enemy mentioning his patricide. He definitely wouldn't jump at the chance of joining Lelouch's forces. Hell, he'd refused even when things had been far cleaner and better between them, when Zero had saved him after his near-execution.

No, this could only end poorly, and possibly in extreme damage for Lelouch, at the hands of his traumatized friend. She'd watched them when they were children. Suzaku Kururugi might seem like he'd changed now, but deep inside, he was still just as violent as he'd been during those days. 

It was really quite a shame he had such a powerful death wish. He'd have made for an excellent contractor otherwise. 

Anyway, that didn't matter right now. She had Lelouch, and Lelouch had promise. He might be a little too short-sighted and focused on his anger, but his determination alone made him a top candidate for the code. That meant she absolutely needed to keep him alive.

"Is that the only thing he is?" she drawled. "Just a friend?"

Lelouch blinked at her in confusion. "What? What are you talking about now?"

"Lelouch, you won't use the weapon I gave you against Suzaku Kururugi. I can understand that. But if you're resistant to that option, you have to use the other weapon in your arsenal. Your looks."

Lelouch gaped at her like a fish. It really was quite an unattractive expression. C.C. wondered how a woman like Marianne and a man like Charles had sired a child who was such a prude. "Don't look so shocked. You have to know plenty of people around the academy find you attractive. You're handsome."

"I s-suppose I do know that," Lelouch stammered, his face flaming. "I just... What does that have to do with Suzaku?"

"I'm pretty sure your 'friend' is appreciative of your looks too. Remember the crossdressing festival?"

Lelouch twitched in irritation. "That's just how Suzaku is. Kind of shameless. It doesn't mean anything."

"Maybe, maybe not. But don't you want to give it a shot? It'd be a better option than your... 'I know about your patricide' idea. You can catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Lelouch still didn't look convinced. C.C. decided it was time to go for the gold. "Lelouch, let me put it this way. Suzaku is very convinced he's doing the right thing. You're not going to change his mind so easily. And right now, he's your sister's knight on top of everything else.

"You don't have a lot of time at your disposal. Your sister surely has her eye on him too, and if she pursues him romantically, you'll lose him permanently. People like Suzaku are loyal to the ones they care about.

"But you have an advantage over Euphemia, your childhood relationship. He barely knows her. Their bond is in its incipience. You can still hijack it. If you don't do it now... It might be too late."

As expected, that worked beautifully. Lelouch was very possessive of the things and people he considered 'his'. He didn't even realize he was jealous of his sister—poor thing—but he didn't have to. C.C. wasn't beneath exploiting that jealousy. "She's not right for him! She'll never be right for him. Suzaku belongs with me and Nunnally!"

"There you go," C.C. said with a smirk. "There's your answer. You have to seduce him."

"And how am I supposed to do that, C.C.? In case you've missed it, this is not exactly my area of expertise."

Well, at least he wasn't afraid to admit that he was horrible at certain things. That already made him superior to half the men C.C. had met throughout her long life. "Don't worry about that, boy. You might not know how to this, but I do, and I'll help out. Here's the plan."

****

_Suzaku_

Suzaku was nervous. Now that his identity as the pilot of the Lancelot had been revealed, he was worried about how Lelouch was going to react. He'd kept the whole thing a secret from his friend, and he knew very well that Lelouch wasn't happy with him working for the Britannian army.

On top of that, Euphie had decided to make him her knight. It wasn't official yet. The preparations for the ceremony had just started. Suzaku was amazed and excited at being given the chance, but he had a feeling Lelouch wouldn't be as thrilled with it.

And so, it was with great trepidation that he went to the academy that day. He didn't see Lelouch in class at all, and that just increased his nervousness. He was debating the merits of going to look for Lelouch himself, when Lelouch appeared out of nowhere and greeted him with a tiny smile. "Oh, hey, Suzaku. I didn't expect to come back to school so quickly."

Suzaku scratched his head and laughed. "They didn't need me right now. Earl Asplund is working on fixing the Lancelot, so I'm stuck here for now."

Lelouch paused and Suzaku wanted to kick himself. How had he managed to bring up the elephant in the room within the first minute of their meeting? He backtracked, wondering if he should apologize or explain, but Lelouch didn't give him the chance. "That's good," he said. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. In private. It's... Well, it's important."

Lelouch looked a little shifty, so Suzaku didn't push. He assumed it had something to do with Nunnally or maybe their secret. When Lelouch grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward the stairs, he went along with it. 

Lelouch didn't say anything until they reached the roof. When the door closed behind them, he turned toward Suzaku and let out a deep sigh. "Before I tell you about my problem... I suppose congratulations are in order. Your knighting is a big step forward. I'm sure you're the best person to protect Euphie."

Suzaku perked up, relieved that Lelouch wasn't as upset as he'd feared. "Thanks! I think it'll help too. And Princess Euphemia really is a wonderful person. She agrees with me. She also thinks that we can find a way to change the system without violence."

"Of course she does," Lelouch replied. "She always was like that, so innocent and kind. We were close when we were in Pendragon." He pursed his lips and frowned. "I won't lie, Suzaku, I'm not... I'm still not really thrilled with all this. I still hate Britannia for what it did to my mother, to Nunnally. But I respect your choice, and I understand why you feel differently."

"Thank you, Lelouch," Suzaku offered, tearing up slightly. He hadn't expected his friend to be so open-minded about this. He really had underestimated Lelouch.

To think, he'd actually sort of believed that Lelouch might be Zero. That had been so stupid of him. Lelouch might have been determined to destroy Britannia, but he wouldn't have killed his own brother. 

"Anyway," he said, "you said you wanted to talk to me about something else?"

"Right." Lelouch cleared his throat, suddenly looking even jumpier than before. "The thing is... It's a bit embarrassing. Remember... Remember that time, in Shinjuku, when we found the green-haired girl in the capsule?"

Suzaku blinked at Lelouch in surprise. He hadn't expected his friend to say that at all. The mysterious girl had been yet another reason why he'd thought Lelouch might be Zero, because he'd seen her at Narita. "Err... Yes?"

"Well, I wasn't completely honest with you when we spoke about her before. We didn't actually get separated. She sort of saved my life in the ghettoes, but she's on the run from Britannia for... reasons. She's not a criminal or anything. They're just trying to hurt her."

Suzaku believed that. He remembered the way the poor woman had been trapped in the capsule, bound like an animal. As much as he hated to admit it, things like that made him wonder if there was any hope at all for his quest. But he knew he couldn't give up, because there were so many people who had no choice but to stay within the Britannian system. It was up to him to protect them. Where did the green-haired woman fit in with all this?

"She's been staying with me," Lelouch continued, undeterred. "I'm sorry for keeping her a secret, but she was worried she'd get caught and I wanted to protect her."

Oh. Oh! Suzaku grinned, finally understanding the issue. "Don't worry, Lelouch. I totally understand. Besides, I knew you had a girlfriend!" He'd seen a long green hair in Lelouch's bed, and had guessed there was someone in Lelouch's life, but he hadn't thought Lelouch would come out and tell him about it. He'd been so vague that time, when Suzaku had spoken to him about it. 

"She's not my girlfriend," Lelouch said, sulking. "Well, not exactly. Our relationship... It's been progressing lately. I'm just... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. I'm not good at this sort of thing."

"So you like her and you don't know how to tell her? Why aren't you honest with her?"

"That'll never work, Suzaku," Lelouch replied, shaking his head. "She's just so... different from every girl I've met. Half the time, I don't even know what I feel around her. But... C.C. understands me. She's just... special."

Once, Lelouch had called his girlfriend—whose name was apparently C.C—'the opposite of cute'. Today, Lelouch's tone held something deep and wistful, something Suzaku had only ever noticed when his friend spoke about people he cared deeply about, most notably Nunnally. Suzaku’s smile faded as he felt a small pang of something unidentifiable course through him. This mysterious C.C. had to be pretty great indeed if she understood Lelouch. He'd always thought that Lelouch should be more open to embracing other people's affections. Lelouch deserved good things, and unfortunately Suzaku couldn't be there for him as much as he would like. Despite her kindness and generosity, Nunnally had her own burdens, and Suzaku knew better than to believe Lelouch would ever rely on her as a shoulder to cry on or anything like that. Shirley had seemed like a good option too, even if in his heart...

Suzaku shook himself, pushing the thought to the back of his mind. He needed to get a grip and focus on the favor Lelouch had asked of him. "So... C.C. That’s her name, I take it?” Lelouch nodded and Suzaku decided to not make a note of how odd it was. “Maybe I could talk to her and we'll go from there? I could give you some tips?"

Lelouch looked relieved, and his flustered expression made Suzaku want to reach out and touch him. "That'd be so helpful. Thanks a million, Suzaku."

"Don't worry about it, Lelouch. What are friends for?"

Together, they left the roof and headed toward the apartment Lelouch shared with Nunnally, and now, with the mysterious green-haired girl. All the while, Suzaku ignored the voice screaming at the back of his mind, pointing out that he was the one who was supposed to be by Lelouch's side, not some random stranger.

****

_Lelouch  
  
_

This was a horrible plan. This was a horrible idea and it was going to blow up in their faces, badly. He didn't know why he'd agreed to it, but they were here now, and it was too late to back out.

Cancel that. He did know. He had been furious when he'd found out the truth about Suzaku's army job, and more so when Euphie had said she would make him her knight. Her knight! Lelouch had seen him first. They were childhood friends. Suzaku was supposed to be Nunnally's knight, not Euphie's. He'd known he had to do something to stop things from escalating. But in his heart, he hadn't looked forward to using Genbu's death against Suzaku. 

He could still remember the way Suzaku had screamed in the chapel, after Mao had read his mind, revealing his sin. He'd cast a Geass on Mao to never speak again and C.C. had later shot him, but honestly, Lelouch thought that had been too kind.

Lelouch would have told Suzaku to not blame himself, that in the long run, Suzaku's sacrifice truly had helped Japan. Countless more Japanese people would have died if Suzaku hadn't killed his father. But Suzaku wouldn't really be willing to listen to that—which brought them to this disastrous plan.

Suzaku looked excited about the whole thing, although he was, as expected, discreet. By some kind of miracle, they weren't intercepted by Milly or any of their other friends, and they managed to get to the apartment without incident. Lelouch had already asked Sayoko to take Nunnally out for a walk, so he, C.C., and Suzaku would be alone for their conversation. 

The moment they entered the apartment, they were greeted by the unmistakable scent of pizza. The witch had wasted no time and had ordered her favorite meal again. She was draped over the couch, still wearing her straitjacket, leaning on Cheese-kun and biting on a slice of pizza. "Oh, you're back," she said as they walked in. She shot them a look that didn't hold much interest. "We meet again, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Hi!" Suzaku greeted her enthusiastically. "Lelouch has told me so much about you. C.C., right?"

It was physically painful to see Suzaku walk up to C.C. Lelouch had been against this idea, because he'd thought that if Suzaku knew C.C. was here, he'd guess Lelouch was Zero. C.C. had pointed out that wouldn't matter once they seduced him. "Besides," she'd said, "I'm pretty sure he already knows after the mask thing. He's just pretending not to."

That alarming comment had made Lelouch want to scream at her, because that was something she should have mentioned earlier. But as expected, he'd just been waved off, and somehow, she'd still gotten him to go through with the crazy plan. _Operation: Seduce Suzaku._ Why, oh, why, had he agreed to this?

"C.C., yes," she replied with a tiny, barely perceivable smile. She set the pizza slice aside and got up. "And I believe I can say the same. Lelouch just can't stop talking about you. It's always Suzaku this, and Suzaku that. Honestly... It's exhausting."

Wait, what?

Suzaku stared at C.C.'s unreadable, stoic face, then back at Lelouch. "Well, we are childhood friends and we were just reunited," he managed to say. "It's important to us. You're not... upset about that? Are you?"

"Of course not," C.C. answered. "I'm just upset when my accomplices are idiots."

No! Why did C.C. have to go and call him an 'accomplice', now of all times? It would jeopardize the plan. How the hell was he supposed to explain that to Suzaku? Maybe he could tell him she was only joking? Would Suzaku believe that? Maybe. He could call it an inside joke? A pet name of some kind? 

"Anyway, I'm glad you made it. I was honestly beginning to think I was on my own in my quest to rid Lelouch of his virginity."

What. The. Actual. Fuck. This wasn't about seducing Lelouch. It was about seducing Suzaku.

Suzaku looked just as confused. After all, he'd come here for a harmless conversation. C.C. had told Lelouch that she would be subtle, so that she wouldn't frighten Suzaku off with her... C.C.-ness. But this wasn't subtle! It was the opposite of subtle.

"I'm not sure I understand," he said. "I thought... You and Lelouch..."

"It's complicated. You see, I like Lelouch, and he's been so kind in allowing me to stay here. But I also think he's carrying a lot of burdens, burdens he shouldn't have to carry. And he's just not comfortable sharing them with me. We have only just met. It's different with you."

C.C. leaned in a little closer to Suzaku. "You'll help me out, won't you? I mean... Where's the harm in it?"

Lelouch opened his mouth to protest, to tell her to back off. But Suzaku was going along with it, damn him. "I guess? I mean... Err... If Lelouch is on board with it? I'm not actually sure..."

"He's on board with it. He wants you. Don't worry."

C.C. smirked at him over Suzaku's shoulder, and Lelouch suddenly had an image on an angler fish, the beautiful light drawing in prey before the hapless little fish was consumed. She blinked, and her expression smoothed over into a stoic mask. "Now, Suzaku... You're a soldier, right? I bet you're good at taking orders."

Suzaku's breath caught and his whole body went rigid. "I am."

"Excellent," C.C. replied. "Why don't you grab Lelouch and bring him over to the bedroom? It's time to give him a little lesson."

Suzaku looked at Lelouch, and Lelouch got the feeling that this was his last chance, the last chance he had to escape his insanity. But C.C. had already told him this was the only way he had to secure Suzaku and make sure Suzaku was on his side. So overwhelmed as he was, he said nothing.

Suzaku interpreted that correctly—as consent. He picked Lelouch up and draped him over his shoulder, carrying him to the bedroom. C.C. followed behind them, her eyes glittering gold. Not for the first time, Lelouch wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into when he'd agreed to make the contract with the witch.

****

_Suzaku_  
  


Suzaku had never kissed Lelouch. He'd thought about it plenty of times. Even when he'd been a little boy, he'd wondered what it would be like, although at the time, it had been more or less curiosity rather than sexual attraction.

But now, they were both grown up, and he couldn't deny that he was attracted to his friend. When he'd seen Lelouch dressed up as a girl... Well, no girl Suzaku had ever met had been as beautiful as Lelouch. But he'd had no intention of pursuing it. It seemed like a horrible idea. Suzaku was an Eleven, and Lelouch a Britannian prince. They kept arguing about Britannia, about the way they were supposed to make a change. 

Lelouch's mysterious girlfriend shouldn't have made a difference. But there was something about her, something Suzaku couldn't resist. She claimed she wanted to repay Lelouch for his kindness, but Suzaku very much doubted that was true. And yet, even if she was lying, even if everything she'd said today was false... This, at least... This could be true.

When C.C. had said Lelouch wanted Suzaku, Lelouch hadn't denied it. He was tomato-red and flustered, but he hadn't run away screaming or anything like that. And maybe it was stupid and selfish, but at that moment, it was so easy to listen to C.C., to do exactly what she told him to.

He carried Lelouch to his bed and gently set him down. Lelouch stared up at him, already breathing hard even if he himself hadn't put up any effort at all. C.C. came up from behind Suzaku, and when she brushed against him, a zing of electricity rushed over Suzaku's spine. She faltered, but only for a moment. "Now, remember," she said. "We're here to serve our prince."

Prince. She knew Lelouch's secret. The thought should have filled Suzaku with panic. But Lelouch seemed unconcerned, so Suzaku decided to take it in stride too. Besides, the way she said 'serve our prince', so slowly, as if she was tasting every word, made it more than clear what she meant.

He wondered how she knew, how she had guessed what he wanted, the fantasies and images that went through his head. These days, when he was in the showers and he could catch a free moment, he always ended up jacking off, and it was Lelouch he thought about—Lelouch's deep purple eyes, his pale skin, his too thin, but somehow still flawless body. "You want to make him scream, don't you?" she whispered in his ear, so low Lelouch wouldn't be able to hear it. "That's fine. You can do that and anything else to him. He'll take it and just ask for more."

And maybe Suzaku wouldn't have believed her, but she just went ahead and pushed him down. He wasn't the type of person to randomly lose his balance, but she must have been stronger than she looked, because he fell on the bed, on top of Lelouch. He caught himself on his arms before he could actually crush his friend under his heavier bulk. Their eyes met, and Suzaku thought, 'the hell with it'. He crushed his mouth to Lelouch's, finally fulfilling one of his more innocent fantasies.

It wasn't a perfect kiss. Lelouch tensed and let out a muffled yelp, still unprepared for what they were doing despite his earlier reaction. But that was all right, because that was just Lelouch overthinking things as usual. His body was definitely on board with things, just like C.C. had said. Suzaku could already feel Lelouch's erection nudging his hip, and he wanted to touch it properly. Just like C.C. had said, he wanted to make Lelouch scream.

 _Maybe he'll finally tell you the truth then,_ a distant voice whispered at the back of his mind. _Maybe he'll explain why that woman is really here, what this actually means, where he wants to go with all this._

The questions were on his lips, bubbling in his throat like poison. But he'd already decided... He'd decided he wouldn't doubt Lelouch. To distract himself, he bit Lelouch's lower lip so hard he tasted blood. Lelouch gasped, but it wasn't out of pain. C.C. chuckled. "There you go. Now you're getting the hang of it. Take his clothes off."

And Suzaku did. In part, it was because she'd told him to, but really, it was what he wanted also. He wanted to see Lelouch naked, to have him at his mercy. He'd thought about this for so long... Now, he could finally have it.

His fingers easily slid the buttons of Lelouch's uniform through the holes. Lelouch tried to help out at first, but he was uncoordinated, and Suzaku ended up doing all the work in his place. He didn't mind. He'd always found that part of his friend endearing and that had never changed.

If a small part of him murmured that this way, Lelouch would never be able to run away from him... Well, he was the only one who'd ever know. And maybe C.C., considering the way her eyes were burning into his back.

Something rebellious and angry rose up inside him. He threw Lelouch's shirt and jacket on the floor, then his pants. Once Lelouch was naked underneath him, he turned toward the green-haired woman once again. "What now, oh great one?"

C.C. wasn't put off by his biting tone. "Oh, would you look at that? The puppy shows his fangs. Finally. I was beginning to think Britannia had dulled them completely."

Suzaku narrowed his eyes at her. The way she spoke suggested that she knew far more about him than he was comfortable with. And maybe he would have pressed her about it. Maybe he would have asked. Because she had been there, with Zero, at Narita, when he'd had those strange flashes. But Lelouch was right there, on the bed, and he was giving Lelouch such an unconsciously sensual look, and really, Suzaku didn't think anyone could have blamed him for setting all the bullshit with Zero aside and focusing on the fucking.

"I don't think this is about me and my fangs, right? Didn't you want to serve our prince?"

"Of course," C.C. answered without missing a beat. She caressed his cheek with a single, long finger, and his skin tingled where she touched him. "But even if Lelouch is my accomplice, I can still find other people interesting. He wouldn't be jealous of you."

Suzaku was beginning to get a headache from how weird this conversation was. He decided to ignore how confusing C.C. was and just go ahead and do whatever he wanted. After all, Lelouch's dick was right there, and Suzaku doubted his friend would protest having it sucked.

Crawling down Lelouch's body, he pressed feverish kisses over Lelouch's skin. Lelouch moaned and writhed underneath him, and it was addicting to see his usually composed friend fall apart at his touch. Lelouch had so much fire, and Suzaku wanted to drag it into himself and extinguish it. Maybe then, Lelouch would forget about his foolish dream to obliterate Britannia. Maybe then, he would be able to properly keep Lelouch safe.

When Suzaku finally took Lelouch’s cock into his mouth, both of them moaned at the same time. Lelouch’s cries was like music, and he instinctively tried to move, seeking more of the suction. Suzaku gripped Lelouch’s hips, controlling the motion, keeping Lelouch from escaping.

“Suzaku,” Lelouch hissed like a snake. “Don’t you dare…”

Suzaku never got the chance to find out what Lelouch had wanted to say. “Shut up, boy,” C.C. cut him off. “Let us serve you.”

Lelouch spluttered in a mix of outrage and arousal. Suzaku decided Lelouch needed a distraction too. He rolled Lelouch’s testicles in his palm and took Lelouch’s dick deep, all the way into his throat.

Lelouch collapsed onto the pillows, crippled by the sensations. Perfect. That was just the way Suzaku wanted.

Incidentally, C.C. agreed with him. She started taking off her own clothes, dumping the white garments on the floor. Despite himself, Suzaku couldn’t help but steal a peek.

She was a beautiful woman, her creamy skin flawless save for a jagged crimson scar on her chest. Her breasts were just the right size to fit in Suzaku’s hands, and the green tufts of hair at the apex of her thighs already glistened with moisture.

But her expression remained calm. When she sat down on Lelouch’s office chair and started playing with herself, she almost looked bored.

Special, Lelouch had called her. That was one way of putting it.

Well, Suzaku didn’t feel self-conscious or shy about sex things, so if she was into voyeurism, it was fine by him. He closed his eyes and focused on the cock in his mouth, on giving Lelouch pleasure.

Lelouch's dick was slender and elegant, just like its owner was. Tasting Lelouch's precum on his tongue was a treat in itself. But Lelouch had never had much stamina, so Suzaku wasn't surprised when his friend lost control. With a choked cry, Lelouch came, filling Suzaku's mouth with his seed. Suzaku swallowed down every drop, reveling in the taste of Lelouch's offering. 

When he pulled away, he found C.C. still looking at him. “What a good knight you are,” C.C. said. “Do you do that for Princess Euphemia too?”

Suzaku opened his mouth to defend himself, to tell her it wasn’t like that between him and the princess. But C.C. barreled right over him. “Does she know you’re in love with her brother? Do you trust her with all your secrets?”

In love with her brother. Was he in love with Lelouch? He wasn't sure. Either way, it was none of C.C.'s business. Neither was Princess Euphemia, for that matter. "That has nothing to do with you, or with this."

C.C. shook her head, and the long strands of green hair curled around the curves of her breasts. She got up, beautiful, naked, hypnotizing, and unashamed. "I think we both know, Suzaku Kururugi, that sometimes, you have to make a choice. You've hurt someone you cared about before, for the sake of another person close to your heart. If you have to make that choice again, what will you do?"

Suzaku wanted to run away from her, from her knowing eyes, and her overwhelming presence. But she was suddenly crawling on top of him, into his lap, pressing their lips together, and stealing some of Lelouch's semen from his mouth. "Mmm... Delicious."

She pressed her bare breasts to his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her scent was unlike anything he'd smelled before, flowery, but not, like the distant memory of a forgotten bloom. It reminded him of the falling petals of cherry blossoms being crushed under the boots of soldiers and the landspinners of knightmares. Beautiful, yet full of sorrow. He couldn't push her away.

"It's all right," she said. "You don't have to carry every burden on your own. I'm here, and so is Lelouch."

This was insane. Suzaku couldn't possibly accept this. He couldn't trust her. "I don't... I can't..."

"Suzaku," Lelouch said. "It's okay. You need to let yourself have good things sometimes."

No, he couldn't. Suzaku didn't deserve anything good in his life. He'd committed a grave sin, one he had yet to atone for. He had killed his father, and it was his duty to help and protect the Japanese in Genbu's place, no matter what it cost him.

He would have told Lelouch just that, but there was just one problem with that idea. Lelouch was still naked, looking uncharacteristically vulnerable, and still so beautiful it hurt. And Suzaku was robbed of words. Between the two of them—C.C. and Lelouch—Suzaku didn't have a chance.

He didn't know how it happened, but before he knew it, C.C. ended up manhandling him on the bed and handcuffing him to the headboard. He had no idea where she'd even gotten the cuffs, since he hadn't seen her pick them up or anything like that. 

He supposed it didn’t really matter. Even if he was now trapped, it was so freeing to be like this.

“Now,” C.C. drawled, “we’ve already established you’re excellent at following orders, but maybe we should double check. Let’s see how long you can last without coming. You can’t come until I allow it.”

She had a wicked smirk on her face again, and Suzaku felt a chill rush over his spine. Even so, he found himself nodding. He was up to the challenge, no matter what games C.C. wanted to play.

On the bright side, Lelouch did seem on board with all this. Even if he’d just come, his cock was already hard again. It was pretty impressive, really, considering what Suzaku knew about Lelouch’s stamina. Maybe he should be feeling flattered here.

Lelouch raked his fingers over Suzaku’s chest, and the slight bite of pain made Suzaku’s dick leap. “You should have never gone to them,” he said. “You belong to me. With me. You always have.”

There was something feral and angry in his voice, the same viciousness Suzaku had heard in Lelouch when his friend had pledged to obliterate Britannia. _Zero’s viciousness,_ an insidious voice whispered at the back of his mind, enough anger and hatred to warrant fratricide. It was poison, the same poison Suzaku had been trying to neutralize when he’d joined the ranks of the Britannian army. But he couldn’t neutralize anything, not when he was bound against the bed, with both Lelouch and C.C. looming over him.

“That’s right,” C.C. said, as if having guessed his thoughts. “You’re helpless. But you always have been. Isn’t that right?”

“N-No,” Suzaku stammered. “That’s not right. I can… I can change things. If I just try…”

“You’ve already changed more than enough, Suzaku,” Lelouch cut him off. “You gave me and Nunnally an anchor when we had nothing. And now it’s time for you to come home too. In your heart, you know I’m right.”

Suzaku wanted to. God, he wanted to. But it was still too dangerous. The Ashford Student Council allowed him to be friends with Lelouch, but it would be so easy for Lelouch’s secret to come out now if they weren’t careful.

And yet, Lelouch didn’t seem to care. “Some things are just more important than others,” he finished.

“False tears can only hurt others, Suzaku Kururugi,” C.C. said. “False smiles can only hurt yourself. It’s okay to let yourself feel your grief. No one here will judge you.”

And then, she kissed him again, and this time, it was different, kind and warm, the ice in her previous touch chased away by something sweeter. Meanwhile, Lelouch gripped Suzaku’s cock in his fist and slowly started to jack him off.

It was an inexperienced touch. Lelouch obviously hadn’t done this before. But that just made it better, because this way, they could discover a whole new world of sensuality together.

C. C. broke their kiss and produced a bottle of lubricant from… somewhere. She tossed it to Lelouch, and Suzaku almost laughed when it hit him in the face. C.C. arched an unimpressed brow at him. “Come on, boy. You can do better than that. Go ahead and fuck yourself on his cock.”

“Witch,” Lelouch said sulkily, but with no resentment in his voice. He picked up the lube and poured a generous amount of it on Suzaku’s dick.

For a few brief moments, Suzaku was worried Lelouch would do something idiotic that would lead to anal tears and internal injuries. But once again, C.C. was there to reassure him. “Don’t worry. He’s going to be okay. He did research.”

Of course he had. Knowing Lelouch, he’d looked up every single detail that involved sex as soon as he’d decided to approach Suzaku about… whatever this was supposed to be. Suzaku would’ve really liked to see that, since it had undoubtedly been hilarious. But for the moment, he was happy to reap the rewards of Lelouch’s diligence.

Lelouch reached behind himself and Suzaku watched with rapt attention as his friend slicked up his one hole. C.C. draped herself over Suzaku and bit his ear. “Pretty, isn’t he? How can you say no to that?”

How, indeed. There was no way. He just wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to do it, not when it was so obvious that Lelouch needed this too.

And then, Lelouch positioned himself over Suzaku’s cock and slowly impaled himself on Suzaku’s erection. Lelouch’s eyes widened and Suzaku’s vision went white. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He reminded himself C.C. had said he couldn’t come. He had to hold back. But it was so hard. God damn it.

“C.C…”

“Shh, Suzaku,” C.C. crooned. “Just follow your orders. You’re a knight now. You have to make both me and Lelouch come before you’re given permission to find your own pleasure. Don’t disappoint me.”

Without waiting for a response, she straddled his face and brought her pussy to his lips. It was the easiest thing in the world to obey. Suzaku closed his eyes and thrust his tongue into her cunt, grunting as the flavor of her juices hit his tongue.

As both Lelouch and C.C. started to ride him, Suzaku surrendered to the pleasure. It was almost painful to hold back and not thrust into Lelouch’s welcoming body, but he managed by focusing on C.C. instead.

He’d always liked going down on women, and with C.C., there was an extra thrill to it. When he flicked his tongue over her clit and heard her let out a breathy gasp, it felt like victory. He wanted to make her come undone, to make her drop that icy facade and chase away those knowing smirks.

But despite his determination, he was no match for the combined forces of Lelouch and C.C. Lelouch had always been a quick learner, and before long, he was bouncing on Suzaku's cock like a pro, with far more energy than Suzaku had thought he could ever exert. C.C. kept grinding against his face, occasionally reaching down and pulling Suzaku's hair.

"Suzaku..." Lelouch croaked out, and something snapped inside him. Even if he had no real leverage, he thrust up inside Lelouch, making Lelouch cry out in shock and ecstasy. With an almost amusingly high-pitched screech, Lelouch came again. His body tightened around Suzaku's dick as he spurted his cream all over Suzaku's abdomen, and fuck, fuck, fuck, how the hell was Suzaku going to resist that now.

He tugged on the cuffs, wishing he had his hands free so he could touch C.C. better and make her come properly. C.C. clicked her disapprovingly. "Not yet, Suzaku. Hang in there."

Suzaku did. With superhuman effort, he managed to hold back his orgasm. Then, Lelouch slumped on top of him and went ahead and licked his own semen off his abs. Suzaku couldn't see him because C.C. was in the way, but it was so unlike Lelouch to do something so bold. "Oh, there's a surprise," C.C. commented. "Initiative. You're making progress, Lelouch."

And just like that, she climbed off Suzaku, leaving him tied up there, unable to do a thing. What the fuck was she even thinking?

He licked his lips and shot her a look that was half-angry, half-pleading. C.C. just decided to squeeze the base of his cock, refusing to give him any respite. "Giving up so quickly?"

That was unfair. So fucking unfair. Suzaku stared at the ceiling and tried to focus on anything else that wasn't her touch. But he was already on the edge after Lelouch had ridden him. He didn't think he'd be able to endure for much longer. "I haven't given up," he said. "You're the one who ran away."

"I suppose that's true," C.C. replied. "But sometimes, we learn through hardship. Come here, Lelouch."

Lelouch clearly had no idea what to do. He was still tired and fucked out, having exhausted himself while riding Suzaku. But there was something hypnotizing about the way C.C. spoke, and he went to her anyway.

They ended up making out right by Suzaku's side, and he was still bound, unable to touch either of them. As he watched them, countless emotions assaulted Suzaku. Jealousy and frustration mingled with helplessness and arousal. Theirs wasn't just a sexual relationship, that much was clear. There was true intimacy in the way they touched one another. Lelouch didn't even seem completely aware of it. It was just something that happened naturally between the two of them.

Lelouch reached for her pussy, and even if he seemed awkward about it at first, C.C. taught him where to touch. And even that was beautiful too, like a glimpse into something new and precious. Still, when C.C. came on Lelouch’s fingers, Suzaku was disappointed, because he hadn't managed to fulfill his task. But C.C. took mercy on him. She broke away from Lelouch and licked Suzaku's cock from head to tip. "That was a good effort. Go ahead and come."

It was like C.C. had just flipped a switch. Electricity ran over Suzaku's spine. Arching against the bed and clinging to the cuffs, he cried out and came. It was different from every other orgasm he'd had in the past, because all the while, he could feel C.C. and Lelouch looking at him, their presence and gazes burning him, making him more aware of his body than he'd ever been.

When it was finally over, C.C. undid the cuffs. Both she and Lelouch curled by his side, hugging him. Even when he was free, Suzaku made no attempt to move away, and when Lelouch kissed him, he responded. But the kiss ended too quickly, because Suzaku knew he had to acknowledge all the secrets that had come to light during this little exchange. He looked at Lelouch, took a deep breath, and braced himself for what he was about to say. “You are Zero, aren’t you?” he asked.

“Of course he is,” C.C. answered in Lelouch’s stead. “But you already knew that. You just didn’t want to accept it.”

It was true. He had known. And now, he had absolutely no idea what to do about it. He couldn't hand Lelouch over to the authorities, but he couldn't allow Lelouch to continue doing this either. It was crazy, wrong, and much too dangerous.

“Listen, Suzaku,” Lelouch said, “I know you said you’re against this sort of method, but I have to do this. I have to build a world where Nunnally can be free and happy, and where no one will persecute you for being Japanese.”

“I know that’s what you want, but surely, there has to be another way. So many people have died already, Lelouch! Shirley’s dad… Countless others!”

“I know!” Lelouch shouted. “But that’s exactly why I can’t give up. If I do, all that spilled blood will be for nothing. Shirley's dad was a mistake. I know that. I'll do better. I'll build something better.”

“A terrorist can’t build anything, Lelouch, not really,” Suzaku said, his shoulders slumping. “And Britannia is much too powerful. What can you possibly do with the forces you have at your disposal? I don’t know much about the Black Knights, but I’ve seen Princess Cornelia’s numbers. That’s not something any terrorist group can beat.”

“Still a better chance than one of the last remaining members of the Six Houses of Kyoto changing Britannia from within,” Lelouch retaliated. “I know you said you wanted to become a Rounds, but the Britannians will never trust you.”

“And the Japanese will never trust you! Isn’t that why you wear a mask? Give me a break, Lelouch. If the Black Knights knew you were a Britannian prince, they’d probably kill you, not rush to obey your orders.”

Lelouch fell silent, obviously frustrated with this argument. C.C. let out a disgruntled sigh. “I’m going to order pizza. Call me when you two are ready to be reasonable.”

And with that, she got out of bed and left the room. Suzaku stared after her in disbelief. “Did she really just…?”

“C.C. is like that,” Lelouch said. “She… Listen, Suzaku, there may another way. I do have another weapon at my hands, something more powerful than the Black Knights.”

Suzaku listened to the story of Geass, of everything his new lover could now do. He’d have thought it was insane, but he remembered Narita and he knew C.C. had done something that time, probably in an attempt to keep Lelouch safe.

He thought about everything C.C. had told him, about choices, false smiles, and acceptance. Lelouch was too determined. There was no going back, not when he’d already killed Clovis.

There was only one way out of this. “Okay,” he said once Lelouch had finished his story. “I’m with you. But I still don’t believe in this whole Zero business. We have to find a better solution.”

“I guess we can compromise,” Lelouch said. “And… You’ll be my knight, not Euphie’s. Right?”

Despite himself, Suzaku couldn’t help but laugh. “I think in my heart, I always was.”

Lelouch leaned over and kissed him. Outside Lelouch’s bedroom, C.C. leaned against the door and allowed herself another small smile. There. That was better. At least now, Lelouch was less likely to get killed by the boy he was in love with. They still had a ton of issues, but it was still a huge improvement. For now, _Operation Seduce Suzaku_ was complete, and a success. And she’d managed to squeeze in an orgasm too. It was a good day, and she could do even better in the future.

After all, she had two horny teenagers at her disposal. She looked forward to training them properly. And who knew? Maybe this was for the best.

She needed Lelouch to be ready to take her code, and she had a feeling that when the moment for that came, Suzaku would be important.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should have made it more pornographic and kinky than I did, but it just didn't come out that way LOL. R1 Suzu doesn't hate Lelouch so as tempted as I was, I couldn't write hard and rough fucking. Next SuCCLe, I'll do the violent, super unhealthy option.


End file.
